bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talia Kravinoff
|birthdate = April 3rd |age = 17 |gender = Female |height = 5'4" |weight = 143.3 kg (145 lbs) |eyes = Sky Blue |hair = Black |bloodtype = B |affiliation = N/A |occupation = Quincy Apprentice |partner = Asumu Godai |base of operations = Yamato City |education = N/A |marital status = Single |alignment = N/A |family = Unnamed Mother, Father, and sister |status = Alive |bow = " " |seele = N/A |ginto = N/A}} Appearance Talia has spiked black hair that that gives her the sillouette of a cat with two bangs that hang over her goggles. She has lightly tanned skin with blue eyes. Talia wears a leather jacket that stops around her lower rib cage that's black with red crosses down the sleeves and on the back, there is fur on her collar. She wears a tight sleeveless shirt with a red line down the front that hugs her body's curves and muscles. She then wears motorcycle riding pants that are black with matching boots. She has three belts secured to her person, one on each upper arm, and the other across her waist slightly askewed. Hanging from her belt, right down the middle is one singular Seele Schnider in it. The rest of the belts hold the same. It is also known that Talia wears no make-up what so ever, and is naturally able to get the attention of men fairly easily. Personality ''Under Construction History Equipment Quincy Cross: Talia is shown to carry a version of the Quincy cross that consists of five points, that is worn as an earing on her rightside. Seele Schneider: are a sword-like weapon used by the Quincy. Talia has a special variation of Seele Schneider that is highly capable of using the soul cutting sword with great proficiency. Her version actually manifests as a knife and is much more condensed meaning that it can cut the bonds of spiritons much faster and collect prep them for use by a quincy. Hollow Bait: Typically used by the Quincy to aid in the extermination of low-level Hollows by attracting them when the flat, round tablet is crushed and scattered. Adlerauge ''(鋭い目, Surudoime; Japanese for "View of the Eagle's Perch", German for "Eagle's Eye")'' A pair of googles modified with a spiritual sensitive alloy and outfitted with a variety of implements to aid her in her battles. Equipped within the frame is a state-of-the-art processor chip inserted on the top right bridge, which when connected to the spiritually reactant lens, displays various battle statistics,acting as a sort of Heads-Up Display. Data is recorded and analyzed in realtime, providing Talia with metric distances, spiritual particle trails and an enhanced detection system providing current enemy locations. Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Energy: Talia displays a large level of spiritual pressure. She is capable of exerting a vast Spiritual Pressure, which, in league with her already admirable hunting skills and finesse, makes her one of the most dangerous Quincy to have pissed off. Her spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire from intense heat. She has obviously mastered the Quincy ability of Reiryoku absorption, taking in spirit particles and spirit energy alike; This on top of her own energy reserves lends her plenty of strength in combat. The color of her spiritual pressure is a lavender. Archery Master:Her skills in archery are determined by her ease of firing as well as precision attacking a target without inflicting any harm to anything but her target, from various precarious spots and situations. Master Marksmen: Talia has trained herself to become quite the marksmen to please her master. She is able to shoot off the wings of three flies with one arrow. When utilizing her spirit bow, she has been known to snipe a hollow from 300 meters away through multiple walls and buildings after seeing the direction the beast was moving to. Master Tracker and Hunter:As a Quincy who is master of sensing the presence and flow of spiritual energy, Talia is inevitably skilled in tracking other spiritual creatures. Even after a creature has left an area, its presence, its reiatsu invariably creates an area where the alignment of spiritual energy is distrubed, allowing him to follow these misalignments to his target in the same manner as a visible trail. Even for creatures skilled in suppressing their own reiatsu, Talia's keen awareness is able to pinpoint the most minute of details and exploit them to her fashion. She is skilled enough that she can read a spiritual signature weeks after it has left an area, and continue to track them. Dimensional tears through use of Garganta, or even the use of the Senkaimon all leave signs of their passage. The exact range of her spiritual awareness is difficult to track, though Talia remarks that the limit of her perception extends only several miles. *'Enhanced Senses': As an master hunter, Talia has sharpened her senses to anticipate attacks and react to the danger immediately. Swordsmenship Practioner: Talia is a practitioner of zanjutsu, roughly being at the level of an excelling academy student. Even though she lacks an actual blade, she has been shown to utilize the seele schneider as a sword when too close to use a bow. Enhanced Agility: Talia has trained her body to the point through the frequent use of parkour/free-running. She is very agile to the point of being consider superhuman when she combines her Quincy abilities to augment her abilities. Enhanced Strength: Talia has near superhuman strength able lift and toss an SUV ten blocks. She even outdone herself by manipulating reishi into a bat to slam a cero back at a Gillian-class hollow. Enhanced Reflexes: Due to her training, Talia is able to react on a near superhuman pace. She is able to dodge most attacks and fire a volley of arrows in counter. Reiryoku Absorbtion and Manipulation: '''All Quincies are capable of manipulating the spiritual particles from the enviroment around them. To expert Quincy, any source of spiritual energy is a viable candidate for this practice, and Talia mostly uses this to form various arrows and other weapons out of Spiritual Energy. She also uses it as a means to create barriers or even to increase her speed to where she can move from one end of the battlefield to the other in a manner of seconds. *Hirenkyaku Expert (飛 廉脚, "flying screen step/god step"; literally "flying bamboo-blind leg") is a method in which Quincy use to travel quickly over short distances. Talia leaves a fading trail of afterimages when using Hirenkyaku. *'''Platform Manifestation: Due to being under the tutelage of Asumu, Talia has picked up the tendency to create a spiritual platform below her feet, that she can use form means of travel or entering a higher airspace. She has shown to be able to use this platform as a means of offense, being able to kick it at the opponent, and causes severe damage upon impact. To the opposite extreme, it can be used for defense, and can block all but the strongest of attacks. Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): A Quincy ability that gives one inhuman defensive & offensive capability. By making reishi flow into their blood vessels they increase their attack and defense power drastically. Blut is significantly dangerous but it has one big flaw, the two forms of blut for attack and defense work using two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. *'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein"): one of two Blut abilities. Blut Vene is the defensive blut. Talia can take a point-blank attacks such as a Byakurai without showing any signs of damage to her person. She can also sustain a full on body flop from a seventy story drop which can result in a multitude of aggravated and fatal injuries only to simply shrug it off and fix a severely broken limb by simply popping it back into place. It must consciously be kept a full power at all times if to counter an opponents ability to deal damage over time. *'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery"): is one of the two forms of Blut. Blut Arterie is the blut of offense.It is the only thing capable of being able to significantly attack against the power of a Shinigami's Bankai. It cannot be used with Blut Vene working at full power. Spirit Weapon "" is the name of Talia's Quincy bow. It's unique in the fact that it takes on three forms, each with their own function and abilities. It's natural form is that of a regular long bow that's black and red in color. It is covered with intricate designs that are tribal in nature as it is solid for she has mastered the Senrei glove under Asumu's guidance. This form is used for accurate long distance shots and for a set up for the second form's abilities. In the second form of the bow, it is technically the same in color as the first form, becoming more compact and splits and sprouts three more bow ends on each side making it seem as if there were four bows overlayed on each other to make a eight point star. This form is used in more general combat by Talia in forcing opponnets into situations or set off traps he already set. The third form of the the weapon it takes on is a small compact crossbow that straps itself to her forearm. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): is the standard ability for all Quincy, which allows them to collect and fire volleys of reishi arrows from their bows. Because of the unique manner in which "" is constructed, Talia is capable of firing off an arrow consecutively from her bow. As a result of this and Talia's Heilig Pfeil optimum number is 250 in its first form, 1000 in its second, and 300 fired consecutively in the last one, Talia is capable of firing two thousand arrows at any single time on a whim when focuseing her powers in the second form. Albeit it should be noted that the level of manipulation required is immense, thus straining her fingers if used consecutively for extended periods of time. Talia's Heilig Pfeil are noted to be considerably powerful and unique. The arrows have the ability to pass through objects or beings without a significant amount of spirtual energy with no ill affects. In it's long bow variation, when the arrow comes upon an object or target that has spiritual energy it pierces it and dissolves into a black bullseye mark stuck on the target until the bow is dispersed completely. (This does not mean a change in forms.) Talia often refers to them as phantom bolts. These marks don't get activated until Talia utilizes her compact bow form, where the arrows fired then, will head towards the item marked, no matter which way it is fired the object tagged is struck. Talia complains that it never hits the same spot as the mark but the fact that it hits is great. The crossbow form can produce enough power to easily pierce through weaker Arrancar's hierro with a single arrow. Because of these combonation of abilities; Talia's "" is indeed very powerful. *'Reishi Shield': Though it is not meant to be used in this manner, Talia is able to use "" as a temporary shield to block some attacks in it's second form. *'Klavier' (クラヴィーア, Kuravīa; German for "Piano"): A technique where Talia fires a multitude of arrows one-handed and at rapid speed *''' (; German for ""):Talia's version of this is far different than her master's. Through her bow, Talia is capable of releasing large blasts of spiritual energy from her bow. The blasts are unique because they actually perform what they are named. Utilizing the phatom effect of Talia's Heilig Pfeil, the blast will bounce off of objects, losing some spiritual mass until it comes into contact with the opponent with great speed and force. Quincy: Vollständig '''Der Schrei der ' Jagd ' '('''狩りの叫び, Kari no sakebi; German for "Cry of the Hunt" Japanese for "Howling Predator") Trivia *Talia was inspired by Kraven the Hunter as refrenced in her name and Meryl Silverburg from the Metal Gear series. *Talia is meant to be a contrast to Quincy as she wears the invert of the usual colors and acts more predatory. Category:Quincy Category:Human Category:Female Category:Females Category:Bleach: Roaring Conflict